


The Detective and his Assistant

by Riko_0tome



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: (light tho tbh), Body Horror, F/M, For a server comp, Halloween, Horror, RLLY LATE SUBMISSION, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riko_0tome/pseuds/Riko_0tome
Summary: Greetings. Come one, come all to witness the fair ‘Torian Era’s tale of a Hallow’s Eve night. First and foremost however, I must warn you of a gruesome paragraph hidden within this tale. On the second paragraph from the first chapter contains... otherworldly descriptions of gruesome events known as ‘BODY HORROR’, of which I would warn against reading should one possess a queasy stomach for these kinds of things. At any rate, though the majority of this fictionary fan-tale is composed of a determined mood, it is still weaved with a subtle undertone of horror and thriller. As I have warned you before, proceed with caution.This tale also provides spoilers for those who have not tread the path of Seven’s route. Tread carefully.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. The Reckoning

Hunched at the rough wooden desk he’d been slaving away for hours on end, Detective Kim ‘V’ Jihyun let out a tired, worn sigh. 

He’d been able to miraculously solve a good number of cases that came his way, but this one... even if the fate of the town and neighboring allies were at stake, he was sure that only God could save them all now. While the village’s patrolling soldiers worked hard to defend this town, the local detective worked hard to try and unravel the mystery behind the odd string of events happening around the town. Dubbed by the townspeople as ‘The Curse of October’, it was a series of odd events coming one after the other. 

Abruptly standing up from his desk, Detective V wordlessly stretched his body, trying to rid most of the stiffness that had laid there for as long as he’d been writing for. He’d almost run out of ink at this point, silently noting to add some more to his market list.  
“It’s been weeks since the first reported event... this is certainly the biggest case I’ve took on.” V commented, pushing in the chair and rising to take a closer look at the bulletin board hanging above the desk. Littered with various scraps of paper and red strings, it showed a few possible links and theories in response to the string of odd events happening throughout the town. It wasn’t anywhere near being solved, but... he had a starting point, at least. His mind wandered back to the beginning of the case as he refreshed up on what he already knew so far. 

_It began when the first patch of soldiers sent to slay a werewolf den retreated, covered in ghastly blood and wounds. Most of their number had dwindled, leaving only a lucky few left to tell the tale._

_Most of the time, they’d simply set out from orders to slay a nearby monster. The vampir, werewolves, skeletons and zombies... whatever posed a threat to their territory alone. However, tonight was like no other. They had carried their swords and bullets of silver, specially soaked in holy water for hours before their quest. When they returned, they came with horrific stories. Their holy, silver steel had just about no effect on the man-beasts. Their eyes... their eyes were the centerpiece of the knight’s tales. What had once been piercing amber eyes were instead painted swampy green, a haunting hue. The werewolves had appeared even more aggressive, howling in pain when their fur hadn’t yet been shot or stabbed._

_Some of the other creatures had followed suite in this mystery, with a few vampir wandering in the sunlight for a few hours and hordes of the undead rising up in small packs for seemingly no reason. The king’s army had been able to keep the beasts at bay for now, but defeat would be inevitable if a new weak point could not be found soon._

V had originally been inclined to think it was some sort of necromancer practicing their craft, or beast handler trying something new. 

_The second oddity however, was even more confusing. Various people had appeared at the town’s doctor, frightened for their odd and unusual ‘diseases’. It would vary from person to person, but their symptoms were grouped into a general sickness- that it was a horde of small oddities. The old baker from Jangsin-ro street had reported a greenish and numb tongue, which had slowly been growing expanding holes. Charitable Soonee, the middle-aged woman running the orphanage had been running into lampposts all day when she returned to the town’s market. A closer inspection had proved her eyes to be a metallic red, an even brighter red river leaking down her eyes. Most worrisome of all was the latest case, a cluster of people and the town’s priest who sported pale green skin and an enlarged, saggy throat sack. It ached when their throats expanded periodically, skin stretching and a red rash increasing in the gaps of their skin each time the large sack expanded beyond the body’s confinements.  
No one had yet died from any of these mysterious diseases; however it was certainly impacting the lives of said patients heavily. V had heard the townsfolk gossiping about the cases, pitying them at best and ridiculing or shunning them at worst._

What with all the rumors and talk of the ‘cursed’ or ‘diseased’ lurking around, V had no need to try and eavesdrop or dig for more information. The townsfolk were already more than happy enough to gossip- in fact, these odd events going around seemed to be all they’d been talking about lately. 

These two seperate events... he’d drawn multiple theories and investigations centered around it, and he could only come to a few conclusions- that someone had summoned a high demon powerful to destroy their town, a band of magic-users wished to experiment their skills on their town, or that someone living here wanted revenge. He needed some new information... no matter how much he entertained each theory, he couldn’t do much about it beyond what he’d already been given. Even so, he was determined to strive and do his best working on this case. His work might not amount to much, but it was his duty to ensure the roots of the rising hysteria had been untangled as much as possible.


	2. The Assistant

Glancing out the window of his flat, V watched the stars above. Slowly passing, the view slightly dulled due to all the lampposts below. He’d like to catch a break someday, to lie on a grassy hill on a warm night and watch the open stars and night sky pass without interference from the city and its troubles. A warm night cooler than the current chilling breeze going around... V double-checked the windows to make sure they were shut before he turned from the freedom of the town’s nightscape view, ready to turn in and give farewell to the current day.

It had only taken him a few minutes, going through the motions of preparing for sleep before he heard a knock at his window. No... it wasn’t a knock. His floor on the building was too high up for someone to be able to reach it, and a burglar sneaking in wouldn’t think of alerting anyone inside. Putting on the coat he’d shed mere minutes before, V moved cautiously toward the window by his bedside and peeked out.

It was dark outside, but the lamp on the street shone on her face enough for V to be able to recognize her- it was Lee Minji, the town’s resident doctor and his recently-appointed assistant. While he was reluctant to have to drag someone else into this dangerous conspiracy directly, he  _ did _ need her help in order to get through this case quicker.

His silhouette blocked most of the candlelight from his room to the window, catching Minji’s attention- as she looked up towards the window to V’s home, he waved to her briefly before going from his room down to the door to the flat below.

“Minji! I didn’t expect to see you here... is everything alright? Are you safe?” He asked before pausing, wondering if he hadn’t flustered or panicked her with his flurry of questions. Closing the door once she’d stepped inside, V watched Minji brush off any dust or dirt that had crawled higher up her long, plain dress.    
“Don’t worry, I’m perfectly fine. I do have some news for you, though. I felt I needed to tell you in case something happened overnight.” She said, eyes briefly flitting to the small window at the flat’s entrance door. A sliver of the moon peeked through, the subdued moon’s shine peeking out from a neighboring roof.   
“Ah... you mean the Hallow’s Eve superstition? When the full moon on Hallow’s Eve makes all beasts stronger?” He asked, careful to not disturb his resting neighbors as he once more pulled the door to his flat’s room open to Minji. It creaked quite loudly when it opened, but that was his intention- he had many secrets and clues to many cases, so any thief who dared to sneak in when he was around would be noticed immediately. A handy house-protection tip, one he owed to a fellow young colleague of his.

As he and Minji settled into the room late at night, V set to making some of Minji’s preferred flavour of tea. He wasn’t too close with her, but close enough to have shared some friendly conversation and learn a bit about one another.   
“You can’t be too careful these days, what with all these curses and strange events happening lately.” She said, shrugging off her coat as she went to sit on one of the couches and pulled out a large flask from her pocket. She set it cautiously onto the living room table, ready to explain her new findings as soon as V joined her. “And not to mention- if beasts such as the Vampir and werewolves exist, then I don’t see why the full moon can’t strengthen any witch magic... although a detective like you probably doesn’t believe in the existence of magic, right?” She smiled shyly as V joined her, sitting opposite. Taking a sip of the tea V had so kindly prepared for the two of them, Minji watched as V began to automatically reach in his pocket before pausing, glancing at her before reaching for a cup of his own. “Hmm. My profession should lead me to disregard superstition and the likes, but I can’t help but entertain the possibility of truth in it.” He said, his gaze soft as he glanced over at Minji. “Superstitions aside... I hate to have to break the conversation, but what is it you came here for? I’m guessing you discovered something urgent?” He asked, prompting her to reveal her hand. 

“Ah, right. I finished inspecting everything I could about the patients, and found something... incredibly dangerous.” Minji announced, grabbing the flask and handing it over to V. “This is the strongest concentration of the toxic substance I found within the patient’s drawn blood, and you’ll see it’s not a natural one.” She explained, gesturing to the odd-coloured liquid within. It had a pale red hue pooled around the edges, but around the center was a murky grey colour. Reaching for his magnifying glass on the corner of the table, V inspected the liquid within closely.   
“I can recognize the scents of a few substances within the poison, a few of which are quite poisonous and deadly. If delivered to someone, the poison should be able to spread quickly and become destructive.” She said, placing a hand under her chin as she studied the flask with furrowed brows. “What with these patients' illnesses, it’s obviously the work of a witch. I suspect that this potion she used is the base for her spells, with different curses on top. And that’s not the only thing...”   
V chuckled quietly as he watched Minji delve deep into her theory, a bead of sweat dripping down his temple. He knew she liked to be dramatic when explaining what she knew... though it was a bit much, especially at a time like this.   
“... the soldiers said that the werewolves had eyes like a swamp’s green, right? They were also in pain before they’d even been touched. I asked around a few of the soldiers while treating them, and discovered that the ones they’d managed to slay shed blood with colours not unlike their eyes. These are linked, V! But... why the werewolves as well? If they wanted to attack us, they’d put the potions on the monsters, not the people.” She concluded; eyes focused on the little potion within the blood in the flask. It was as if the flask was a puzzle, holding all the clues to their investigation. It likely did, what with how closely it was linked to the conspiracy upon them.

“Then it has to be the work of revenge from a witch.” V concluded, raising the flask he’d grabbed and swirling the contents, observing how it mixed around. “Making the undead stronger, putting small curses on some of the townsfolk... she’s likely mixed some into a water source and activated a spell on it, similar to how gasoline is only deadly when it touches a fire. It begins a chain reaction.” V theorized, placing the flask down again as he looked directly at Minji. “And it’s no secret that this town has a history of burning witches in the past. Whoever is behind this is either on a quest to take revenge for the ones who burned witches, or has been directly affected by this town.” He stated, rising to his feet as he concluded the likeliness of his theory. “Either way, you’re probably right about the full moon superstition. Even if it’s not true, there’s plenty who believe it. Witches are probably included.” He said, holding out a hand as he crossed the table and helped Minji to her feet. 

Striding over to the phone box, he quickly dialed a number and held the phone up to his ear. “... It’s me, V. I need to ask you to gather everyone in the RFA, and tell them to come to headquarters. I’m a bit busy myself, so I’ll need to trouble you to notify everyone. Is that alright?” V fidgeted slightly; a tad timid to ask whoever was on the other line for a favour. “... yes, it’s likely we’ll have to defend against a concentrated attack. It- … yes, I will. Alright. See you soon then, Jumin.” He finished, ending the call as he turned to Minji.    
“Wait, you’re friends with Jumin... as in Jumin Han? Heir to the country’s biggest capital business?” She asked, bewildered at the seemingly close relationship between a business-operating son and a town detective.    
“Yes... we’ve been friends for a long time, actually. I’ll explain what you want to hear on the way... I- I mean, if you want to come. It’ll be dangerous, the RFA can handle it alone. Of course, it would be useful to have a doctor along, but-” V’s light cerulean eyes widened as Minji came forth, raising her hand and placing a soft finger on his lips. His mouth subtly curved inward, hesitant to impolitely touch the lady standing in front of him. “Detective V. We made a promise at the start, didn’t we? To ‘ _Follow this case until the end’_?” She asked him, lowering her hand as she stared him in the eyes with determination stark clear. “I want to follow you, V. I’ll come along and help out in any way I can, so please. Let me help you, V.” She said, her voice growing quieter as she faced him with the full intent of coming with him. She had no wish to stay behind and an even stronger resolve to follow V, no matter where he went.   
V smiled with weary eyes, the corner of his mouth slowly rising ever so slightly as he gazed back at Minji. This time, he had a stronger conviction. Now that he knew that Minji was to follow him and the case they’d been working on... they’d be able to try and put an end to this with all of their power.


	3. Epilogue

_Deep in the woods was where she felt most at home. She knew the dangers lurking deep down, and could handle them with ease accordingly. If she was made from the stuff of demons and darkness, then she had nothing to fear in the face of danger._   
_Her dark blue boots brushed across the tall grass as she crushed her way through the deed weeds in her path, the small-heighted witch walked with a dangerous air of confidence about her. As if nothing could harm her, she walked forth without hesitation._

_The stars in the night sky appeared to cower as the black and blue-clad witch walked out into the open, growing darker and cowering behind the cover of night as she strode forth with an aura engulfing all trace of brightness in the night sky. The cold breeze wrapped itself around her bare arms, yet she showed no trace of chills from her strong stance. It was more invigorating for her, in fact. The corpse-like cold made her feel alive. The nighttime was her friend, the moon and stars her faithful servants._

_The witch continued to walk, only stopping when she reached the peak of a nearby cliff overlooking the city below. She had once despised any sort of association with this town, and cursed it just as it had once cursed her. Now, however... now, she was strong enough. She was finally strong enough, and could crush the town beneath her heavy boots. She would do it slowly, though. She needed every single person living there to feel the same pain she had, and when she was finished with_ _them_ _she would take the poor redeemable souls and clad them inside her darkness. She was saving them, by herding them under her grasp. She just needed to get her vengeance first and foremost._

_“ S_ aeran. You need not hide from me, I am not here to hurt you.” _The witch spoke, turning around as she gazed at the spot where she knew the young boy had been hiding._

_“_ Of course, Enchantress. I was simply making sure no one else would dare to wander too near our meeting place...” Saeran _stepped out, his full suit intact with little traces of dirt on it as he made his way humbly over to his master. His hair had been partially slicked back, his white and pink-tufted hair brushed against his head and smoothed over. A white stage mask obscured half his face, a haunting mint-coloured hue peeking out from behind the obscure mask._

_The master made a small, unconcerned noise in response as she turned her back on him, watching down over the small town below. “_ Saeran. I brought you here... to look over this town one final time before my plan goes into action.” _She spoke, her eyes turning a dull green as she swept her gaze over the hypocritical town. “_ Look at it, engrave it in your memory. This town’s final moments having the last laugh... before we enact our revenge upon it. It had ridiculed and mocked us, once. Taunting us for being so very, very different... before we were allowed a chance of escape. Now... _we_ will be the ones mocking them, the final night of Hallow.” _She cast a side eye at Saeran, cautiously watching the young man as he too looked over the city with a disgusted gaze. She knew he shared her feelings about the wretched little town, and would also be glad to see it be trampled underfoot. She also knew he wouldn’t be happy that she’d choose a select few to join her_ _witchiful_ _army, but she’d simply make him accept that. Force him to accept her plans and what she truly needed for her army. That was his fault. That he wasn’t resourceful nor clever, his only desire to destroy and watch his poor victims wreathe in the pain he cast upon them in vengeance._

_He had done well in honing his peculiar brand of magic, however. That was one of the few reasons why she’d kept him around. He destroyed her plans at times, but his skills had been very useful indeed. His young mind had been much too easy to taint in blood and darkness._

_“_ Hehe... Indeed, Enchantress. With your clever plans and my assistance... we will watch this city slip upon its own tomfoolery, tearing itself apart just as it had once torn our lives in two. And we get a front-row seat to watch this town burn... I’m looking forward to it, dear Enchantress.”   
_He replied, his eyes brightening with glee as he dreamed of seeing the town crumble into pieces, tearing itself unto its shallow grave. How glad he was, to be_ _apart_ _of it all. To get to watch the people who had punished him get their comeuppance._

_The blonde witch turned away from him, setting back down already to set her plans into motion. “_ Indeed, young fellow. Still, don’t get too wrapped up in destroying the town. I have plans for you to use your skills, which we will need as of late.” _She said, clasping her hands in front as she strolled back down, slinking into the shadows with the moonlight slowly rising and casting onto a person away from herself._

_Indeed, she was certainly looking forward to plunging the town and its people into total darkness._

_V, Luciel,_ _Jaehee,_ _Hyun,_ _Yoosung_ _, Jumin... and that peculiar assistant Saeran had informed her of the past few weeks. The only people in this town she truly desired to save before she plunged them all unto the deepest depths of her Devilish mind._

_She’d enjoy getting the final laugh at_ _the_ _town while watching it all fall down._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Fan, October 31/10/20. 
> 
> oh ALSO RIP to Rika's character. It's not COMPLETELY accurate, I just tried my best to distort her in order to fit the story and try to keep her in character. Anyways yall enjoy my rushed competition submission, lol.

**Author's Note:**

> -Fan, October 31/10/20.


End file.
